This invention relates to optical lithography and more particularly to direct write optical lithography.
Polymer arrays, such as the GeneChip® probe array (Affymetrix, Inc., Santa Clara, Calif.), can be synthesized using light-directed methods described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,424,186; 5,510,270; 5,800,992; 5,445,934; 5,744,305; 5,384,261 and 5,677,195 and PCT published application no. WO 95/11995, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties. In many cases a different mask having a particular predetermined image pattern is used for each separate photomasking step, and synthesis of a wafer containing many chips requires a plurality of photomasking steps with different image patterns. For example, synthesis of an array of 20 mers typically requires approximately seventy photolithographic steps and related unique photomasks. So, using present photolithographic systems and methods, a plurality of different image pattern masks must be pre-generated and changed in the photolithographic system at each photomasking step. Thus, a photolithographic system and method that does not require such masks may be useful in providing a more efficient and simplified lithographic process.